


Collection of Letters: Lucretia, Igor

by John_Q_Sample



Category: Count Duckula
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 14:13:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18412292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/John_Q_Sample/pseuds/John_Q_Sample
Summary: It seems like Count Duckula's the only one who regularly gets reincarnated; it must be weird for the rest of the relatives.





	Collection of Letters: Lucretia, Igor

Dearest Igor,

How is our little nephew doing?

I was incredibly saddened to hear about his recent run-in with a vampire hunter, but I trust he is back and safe now. I hope the ritual went well. I don't doubt your abilities, and I know you have done this several times before, but I still can't help but worry about him!

I must admit, however, that this letter is not only to ensure the wellbeing of my nephew. I also write to ask if you and the Count will be attending this century’s family reunion. We’re all excited to be introduced to Duckula XVII, and I’m sure he’d love to be introduced, yet again, to his family, assuming he's up for it, that is.

Please write back soon.

With Love,

Lucrecia

* * *

Dear Lucrecia,

I assure you that the young master is well and healthy.

However, as to the family reunion, I am afraid we cannot make it this time. This century, the reunion comes within mere days of his reincarnation, and I don’t believe he will be well enough to make the travel. Even going by castle, I'm afraid it would be too much for him to handle right now.

I’m awfully sore that I will be missing it, though. We will be prepared next century. I know he’d love to meet you all.

Regards,

Igor

* * *

Dearest Igor,

I’m very sorry to hear that. I hope he’ll be alright soon. Just know that I would be happy to come to the castle and help if at all necessary.

Duckula was always a spirited one, and I don’t doubt that he will come through in this incarnation, just like his father. Then again, he was his father. (Ha! I still find it strange.)

With Love,

Lucrecia

* * *

Dear Lucrecia,

Thank you for your condolences.

I do not believe any assistance will be necessary at this point in time. The master is not receiving any visitors at the moment.

I'll write if the situation changes.

I am sure the young master will follow in the footsteps of his father, grandfather, great-grandfather, etc.

Regards,

Igor

* * *

Dearest Igor,

I hate to seem like a brag, but the family reunion was even lovelier than the previous one. With how often we must travel, it is always wonderful to see the family again, even if it is only once a century. And, of course, we all love a good blood tasting. Though I suspect some of my cousins were cheating in the competition...

You should also know that the young Count was sorely missed. The family was very sad to hear of his situation. I hope you don’t mind that I told them, but they were all so terribly worried about his absence. We are all the more excited to visit next century.

How is the young Count feeling, by the way? I hope he is improving. Tell him that his aunt loves and misses him.

With Love,

Lucrecia

* * *

Dear Lucrecia,

Oh, spare me the details. You’re making me too jealous! I do wish I could have been there with you.

The young master is doing alright. I assure you he will be in perfect condition for the next family reunion.

He may even want to host it at Castle Duckula next century.

Regards,

Igor


End file.
